Critical Role
Critical Role is a (mostly) weekly web series of voice actors playing Dungeon & Dragons and chronicles the adventures of a group known as Vox Machina. They series airs live on the Geek and Sundry Twitch channel on Thursday's, 7PM PST and episodes are archived on their website. The series began on March 13, 2015 with , but the group began playing together in 2012. Cast See also: Category:Cast ;Main Cast Orion Acaba as Tiberius, Laura Bailey as Vex'ahlia, Liam O'Brien as Vax'ildan, Taliesin Jaffe as Percy, Ashley Johnson as Pike, Marisha Ray as Keyleth, Sam Riegel as Scanlan, Travis Willingham as Grog, and Matthew Mercer as the Dungeon Master. On October 28th, 2015 at 6:40 PST, it was announced live on the Geek and Sundry Twitch channel that due to a mutual parting of the ways, Orion would no longer appear on Critical Role. Matt Mercer repeats the announcement at the beginning of . He last appeared in . ;Guest stars During , , , and the regular cast was split into two groups and joined by two guests each. Felicia Day as Lyra and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Zahra joined the first group, Wil Wheaton as Thorbir and Will Friedle as Kashaw joined the second. Kit Buss, one of the artists for the show, appeared as Lillith in and Jason Charles Miller made an appearance as Garthok in . Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Will Friedle made their second appearance in . Episodes See also: List of episodes Other media Two of the regular cast members, Marisha Ray and Taliesin Jaffe, write a comic series of Vox Machina's pre-stream adventures. Community Soon after the stream started, fans of the show, known as Critters, began to show their support. First, by sending food during the stream and soon after, fan art, creations, and gifts. The cast would open these gifts and thank their fans at the end of a gaming session and the segment began to be known as Critmas. So overwhelmed with their fans' generosity, the cast of Critical Role were inspired to each choose a charity and encouraged their fans to donate to them instead of sending gifts.A Critter’s Guide To Critmas Though this is not the first time they have promoted giving to charity. Charities During each broadcast, viewers are encouraged to donate to a charity, usually 826LA, and donators are thanked at the end of the session. During Hoomanism Appreciation Week in September 2015, the cast of Critical Role visited 826LA,An Act Of #Hoomanism: Critical Role Gives Back To 826la where they presented creative director Joel Arquillos with a cheque for $15,000. Many of the cast members of Critical Role were involved with the Geek and Sundry Extra Life charity drive in October 2015,#GNSLIVE Charity Drive – Keep Giving, Keep PlayingThe Season Of Giving – Where Your Extra Life Donations Go including a special episode, Critical Trolls for Extra Life featuring the Vox Moronica crew. Critters The fans, fan art, and Critmas. References External links * CritRole.com official website * Geek and Sundry on Twitch * [http://geekandsundry.com/shows/critical-role/ Critical Role on Geek and Sundry] * [https://twitter.com/CriticalRole Critical Role on Twitter] * ''Critical Role'' on Wikipedia ;Community web sites * [https://www.reddit.com/r/criticalrole/ Critcal Role on reddit] * Vox Machina-An Unofficial Critical Role Blog * Critical Role Source * Emon Public Library * Critters RPG ;Articles * How the voices behind your favorite games and shows are re-inventing live D&D Polygon Category:Content